


Tied Up In You

by uxmaren651



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (no), Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but am i actually??, his hands are tied thats all, keith is a powerbottom, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uxmaren651/pseuds/uxmaren651
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance had no clue what he was getting into when he started dating Keith. Anyhow, he finds himself on his bed with his hands bound behind his back by Keith's belt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written smut ever and I only watched the pilot for this show but these two inspire me. I have no clue if this is good smut or not??

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Keith asked, wrapping his belt around Lance’s wrists tighter and tighter. 

“Anything for you, babe,” Lance grinned stupidly, wiggling his eyebrows. Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Ugh, gross,” he said, slipping the end of the belt into the clip. “Okay, is it tight enough?” 

Lance moved his arms and tried to slip his hands out of the belt, but they were stuck tight behind his back. “Yup,”

“Okay,” Keith said, sliding out from behind Lance and off the bed. He walked to the center of the room.

“Wait, where are you goi-” 

“Stop talking,” Keith interrupted, his eyes serious. His jacket was already in a pile on the floor and he slowly pulled his gloves off. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, pulling his shirt off in a twist like a girl. Lance trailed his eyes over Keith’s pale skin, lingering on the V of muscle near Keith’s hips.  
When Lance looked back to Keith’s face, he saw Keith’s reddened cheeks against his serious expression, refusing to look away from Lance. His pale hands moved to the button on his jeans, and Lance swallowed. 

“So slow,” he breathed. Keith smirked, unzipping his jeans and slipping them down his slender thighs. As he bent over to throw his jeans to the side, Keith’s spine and shoulder blades were defined and razor sharp. Lance moved his hands, forgetting that he was stuck there. He wanted to trace Keith’s body with his fingertips and hear him whimper.

Keith stood up straight and strode closer to Lance, slowly, wearing the expression of a cat waiting to pounce. He bent towards Lance and kissed him too slowly, then backed away just out of Lance’s reach and whispered, “Don’t close your eyes.”

Keith turned around and walked away from Lance, then sat on his knees facing him. He let his hands trail down his chest and thighs, then back up to the band of his underwear, all the while staring at Lance. Lance could feel his pants beginning to get too small for his growing erection. He sat in anticipation as he watched Keith slide a hand into his underwear and let out a little breath. He moved his hand around himself before sliding his underwear off with his other hand. It fell to his knees, and Lance had to watch it hit the ground before he was ready to look at Keith, half hard in his own hand. Lance wanted to touch him, to take his dick in his hands and listen to him moan… but he couldn’t.

Keith stroked himself and brought his hand up to his nipple, rolling it around in his fingers. He moaned, soft and low, but there, and Lance gulped, his pants growing tighter and tighter. As Keith stroked, he looked Lance in the eye, never once breaking eye contact. Lance could feel how hot his face was.Then, Keith brought the two fingers from his nipple to his mouth and sucked, leering at Lance.

“K-Keith, c’mon... let me...” Lance spoke low and breathy. Keith took his fingers out of his mouth, lips wet and red. Lance groaned when he saw the knowing look in Keith’s eyes and the prideful smirk on his face. Keith stretched his arm behind his arched back and slowly inserted one finger into his ass, keeping eye contact with Lance. Lance’s dick hurt now, his pants too tight for how hard he was.

Keith put another finger in, this time closing his eyes. When he opened them, the knowing look returned. “Lance,” he moaned, moving his fingers, looking at Lance, “Lance, Lance, Lance,” He moaned over and over, stroking himself tight and slow, curling his fingers inside his ass. 

Lance gulped, sweat rolled down his temples. His clothes felt too hot, he wanted them off. “Keith, please,” Lance begged, his voice shaking.

Keith shook his head, watching Lance writhe with a satisfied look on his face for another minute before he took his fingers out and took his hands off his dick. Lance moaned, the sight of Keith standing on shaking legs with his dick wet, slender, and hard against his pale stomach. Keith pushed Lance back hard, he gasped out a breath while Keith climbed on top of him, unbuttoning his jeans with shaking hands.

Lance couldn’t get up with his hands tied behind his back, so he lie helpless, only able to watch Keith. Keith pulled Lance’s throbbing dick out of his underwear and leaned down, kissing Lance hard. Keith took Lance’s lip between his teeth as he backed away. He sat up and lowered himself onto Lance’s dick, feeling entirely too tight for what he’d just been doing. Lance threw his head back at the warm tightness, wanting badly to move his hands and grab Keith’s hips.

“Do you wanna touch me?” Keith taunted, moving back and forth slowly.

Lance nodded weakly, looking at Keith. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, the sight of Keith wet and panting on him too much, but the friction not enough. He bucked his hips into Keith. He felt nails dig into his shoulders. 

“Say it,” Keith started moving faster, forcing Lance to time his erratic thrusts. “Say you want to touch me.” 

“I want to touch you,” Lance opened his eyes. Keith’s face was closer now, nails still dug into Lance’s shoulders. “Keith, I want to touch you so badly I can’t stand it.” Lance said, looking at Keith’s wet mouth and shining eyes. Keith leaned away and moved faster, his noises becoming louder and less coherent. 

“Lance,” He moaned again, throwing his head back, tipping Lance over the edge. Lance clenched his hands behind his arching back, his head digging into the mattress as he came. He shut his eyes so tightly he saw white clouds. Keith dragged out his orgasm as long as possible by tightening around Lance and thrusting, but Lance knew that his efforts were lost when he felt Keith tremble and opened his cloudy vision to see Keith arching back above him. They both rode it out together until Keith slumped over, planting his sweaty hands on Lance’s chest. 

“Hey… can you untie me? I still really want to touch you.” Lance asked, watching Keith’s blush spread to his ears and chest. Keith nodded and lifted himself off of Lance. He helped him sit up and the crawled behind him to undo the belt. Keith widened his eyes at the red marks around Lance’s wrist and placed a soft kiss on the back of Lance’s neck.

“Thought you said it wasn’t too tight,” Keith said as he laid down next to Lance, resting his head on Lance’s chest.

“It wasn’t, I just kept trying to get out.” Lance shrugged, nuzzling his head against Keith’s. “You are one kinky motherfucker.”

“You came so hard you screamed my name and I’m kinky?” Keith kissed Lance’s collarbone.

“I did?” Lance asked, feeling Keith nod against his chest. “Shit.”

“Like, loud enough that the others probably heard. Even from all the way across the castle.” 

“No it wasn’t!” 

“Was too,” Keith said, lifting his head to look at Lance.

“Shut up!”

“Hmmm,” Keith said against Lance’s lips, kissing him long and slow, “okay.”

“Yeah,” Lance replied, breathy, brushing Keith’s hair back. “That’s good too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I HC that Keith loves 80's music with all his heart so this is the playlist I listened to while writing this: https://soundcloud.com/uxmaren/sets/80s-jam-time
> 
> Dick and ass are the least sexy words on the planet.
> 
> I feel like smut feels sexier in my head but you tell me.


End file.
